fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot-Spring Scramble
Hot-Spring Scramble (絆の秘湯 Kizuna no Onsen lit. Hot Spring of Bonds in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 18 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms, also known as the Bathrealm in this chapter. Xenologue Overview This map features many conversations between the children characters as well as the SpotPass characters like Emmeryn and other first generation characters like Basilio. In addition, Owain, Inigo, Lucina, and Severa each have scenes where they don a yukata. To trigger these scenes, the four characters must end their turn directly in front of the red building on the west side. They also have special dialogue with Robin which can change depending on Robin's relation to that character. Any character that is classed as a Swordmaster will wear a yukata in battle. This map is recommended for those who love dialogue between characters. Risen Swordmasters will also be wearing yukatas in battle. According to the Anna who is running the springs, some of the Risen Swordmasters are relaxing in the springs and will not make any action until Turn 8. However, they will retaliate back if attacked by a unit next to them. There are plenty of other units to deal with, including Risen Bow Knights who generally use Silver Bows, Myrmidons which use Killing Edges, Tricksters who use Levin Swords and a few Revenants. Players may opt to use anti-cavalry and anti-sword weaponry, although if your characters have been sufficiently leveled and paired up with the right units should finish them with ease with any weapon. On Normal mode, all enemy weapons are unforged and the Swordmasters will carry a Superior Edge, apart from the commander who has Amatsu instead. On Hard mode, all enemy weapons are forged, and the Swordmasters (still excluding the commander) will also be carrying a Brave Sword in addition to their Superior Edges. More reinforcements will also appear and enemies will gain more skills as the dificulty progresses. Reinforcements Turn 3: 3 Myrmidon from the western corner and 3 Myrmidon from the Northest corner. Turn 4: 3 Myrmidon from the western corner and 1 Myrmidon and 1 Bow Knight from the water side. Turn 5: 3 Trickster from the eastern corner and 3 Myrmidon from the Northest corner. Turn 6: 3 Myrmidon from the western corner and 3 Bow Knights from the starting position. Special Conversations Certain characters can hold a special conversation with another specific character. All special conversations must be started by a specific character and can be done starting from the first turn. For the responding conversation, that cannot occur until the first one has been initiated and can only be started starting from the 3rd turn onwards. All characters who initiate the responding conversation are bolded. *Chrom: Emmeryn *Robin: Lucina*, Owain*, Inigo*, Severa* *Lissa: Emmeryn *Anna: Say'ri and Flavia *Say'ri: Yen'fay and Anna *Tiki: Flavia and Aversa *Basilio: Walhart *Flavia: Anna and Tiki *Gangrel: Emmeryn and Aversa *Walhart: Basilio and Priam *Emmeryn: Lissa, Gangrel, and Chrom *Yen'fay: Priam and Say'ri *Aversa: Tiki and Gangrel *Priam: Walhart and Yen'fay *Lucina: Robin*, Severa, Noire, and Nah *Owain: Gerome, Laurent, Robin*, and Yarne *Inigo: Robin*, Morgan (Male)^, Laurent, and Yarne *Brady: Gerome, Morgan (Male)^, and Laurent *Kjelle: Cynthia, Noire, and Nah *Cynthia: Kjelle, Morgan (Female)^ and Noire *Severa: Lucina, Robin*, Morgan (Female)^, Nah *Gerome: Owain, Brady, and Yarne *Morgan (Male): Inigo^ and Brady^ *Morgan (Female): Cynthia^ and Severa^ *Yarne: Owain, Inigo, and Gerome *Laurent: Inigo, Brady, and Owain *Noire: Lucina, Kjelle, Cynthia *Nah: Lucina, Kjelle, and Severa (*)-These conversations will have a slightly altered dialogue with a few additional lines if Robin is the parent to that character. If Robin is married to that character, their dialogue will be completely different. (^)-Morgan's conversation with this character will not occur if that character is their parent. Summary Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Trivia *Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo were the top 4 most popular children characters of each gender in the Fire Emblem Awakening Popularity Poll in Japan. *This map has 20 Event Tiles compared to the average of 2. This also makes it the map with the most event tiles out of all maps in the game. *Regardless of their in-game hair color, Owain, Inigo, Lucina, and Severa's hair will be dyed dark-blue in their special yukata CGs. *The characters that can naturally reclass into a Swordmaster, and thus can wear a yukata in this map, are: Robin, Sully, Stahl, Lon'qu, Gaius, Gregor, Olivia, Say'ri, Owain, Inigo, Kjelle, Morgan, Yen'fay and Priam. **Lucina can reclass into a Swordmaster if her mother is Robin, Sully, or Olivia. **Other children characters not previously mentioned can reclass into Swordmaster if their father is Robin, Stahl, Lon'qu, Gaius, or Gregor. *In Fire Emblem Fates, Selena has a dream which references this Xenologue during her support with Odin, mentioning the fact that they both received a Yukata and dyed their hair as well. *The map reappears in Chapter 36 of Project X Zone 2. Gallery Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|Owain in his yukata scene. Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|Inigo in his yukata scene. Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|Lucina in her yukata scene. Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|Severa in her yukata scene. Hot-Spring Scramble Unit View.jpg|Nah in the unique setting of the Xenologue. DLC Swordmaster Risen.png|Yukata male Swordmasters wear during the episode (enemy Risen). FE13 DLC Swordmaster (Say'ri).png|Yukata female Swordmasters wear during the episode (Say'ri). Category:Awakening Chapters